


Always you

by Salllzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Amanda Grayson that Sarek fell in love with but rather Harry James Potter, Harry had hid his magic from the Vulcans for fear of being rejected despite Sarek's love for him. However one thing changes all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note- this is a whole new pairing that hasn't been tried out before or even looked at, this is me taking a shot at it after all Sarek needs some love to.

**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek or Harry potter, no money is made from this story.**

* * *

Sarek gazed at his T'hy'la, one Harry James Potter. They had been together for nearly 30 years now, with Sarek quickly approaching 50 in human years, but still rather young in Vulcan years. Not that it bothered Harry he enjoyed the grey hair that was beginning to grow around his temple, it was only a few but it was enough. But his Harry still looked as young and handsome as he did back when they had first me, it often caused his heart to ache when he thought about the fact that he would outlive Harry and would end up spending the rest of his life alone.

Or that was what he thought would happen, Sarek didn't know that Harry was a wizard it was something that Harry had buried so deep inside of his head that no mind meld could reach it, not unless Harry wanted them to. He hated the fact that he had hid it from Sarek but he knew that his T'hy'la  couldn't keep him safe from everyone and everything not even all of the Vulcans could, so he hid his magic from them. Hid it from the one person that he loved more than life itself, the one person who he would die for.

So he kept it hidden and protected them, after all what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. He didn't want to, he never wanted to hide anything from any of them, but how could he tell them?

The option would be taken away from him when they found out he was pregnant, the first male pregnancy in their galaxy, while it was common in other areas and galaxies it had never happened in their ever. It had started with Harry feeling more drained than normal, he would spend more time sleeping. Which caused Sarek to become worried not that he would show it. But Harry could feel it through their bond.

“Perhaps you should see a doctor, Harry.”

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, he had slept for a full 18 hours and was still tired.

“I have most likely just worked myself into the ground again, this isn't the first time that it has happened Sarek.”  

Sarek nodded his head, it was true. Harry would often work himself to the ground and would then spend days sleeping while his body tried to recover from what had happened. Everything went fine after that, that was until Harry began throwing up.

“You will see someone.”

Harry began dry heaving as he placed his hands around his head as he worshipped the porcelain god, he had been throwing up for several day and both of them were beginning to get worried, it wasn't that uncommon for Harry to get ill but when he did he would be ill for days. The last time he had been ill he had nearly died, and Sarek wasn't the only one worried at the time. Many people had came to love and care for the small human, despite the fact that he could be the most illogical and frustrating person that they had ever met!

“If this doesn't clear up I will, I promise Sarek.”

The Vulcan nodded his head, he knew that he couldn't outright force Harry to go to a doctor, that never ended well at all, sometimes it would end in arguments that would last for days dragging everyone else into them. However the final straw was Harry fainting he had been talking to T’Pau and Selek when he had fainted, the hospital on New Vulcan was understaffed but when they had saw Selek carrying an unconscious Harry in his arms they sprang into action, he was quickly put onto a bed as everyone began going over what could be wrong. Everyone waited patiently for the results, they had been checked and rechecked several times.

“Ambassador Sarek, we have very interesting news.”

Sarek stood and looked at the doctor.

“Interesting how?”

The doctor fiddled with the PADD several times as he looked at Sarek.

“It seems that your T'hy'la, Harry james Potter is pregnant.”

What?

It didn't compute with their logic and Sarek fell backwards in a dead faint, but he wasn't the only one to faint either both Selek and T’Pau had fainted as well. Before they had fainted one  thing had run through their minds.

How had this happened?

Harry awoke feeling tired and drained, his magic was swirling around him keeping him and the new life inside of him safe. His eyes widened as he felt the small being growing inside of him, his hands went down to his stomach as he felt his magic give a very happy hum. So that was why he had been feeling so drained, and throwing up, Harry sat up and looked around he was in a room at the hospital on New Vulcan. How had he gotten here?

“Your awake.”

Harry looked at Sarek who was stood next to his bed, his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out of the window.

“How long have I been unconscious?”

Sarek didn't look at him as he responded.

“3.5 hours, Selek brought you in after you had fainted.”

Harry frowned as Sarek continued to look out of the window.

“Have I done something wrong?”

Sarek looked away from the window and looked at Harry, anger burned in his dark eyes.

“Did you know?”

Harry shook his head, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He could feel the fury that boiling inside of Sarek, the bond told him that much, the man who he loved looked so frightening that Harry felt fear begin to crawl it’s way through him. He had never been afraid of Sarek not once, now he was terrified of him.

Sarek gave a curt nod of his head and left the room, but it didn't matter Harry could still feel the fury burning through the bond, he knew that keeping his magic hidden would cause problems, he had known that and accepted the fact but right now it looked like Sarek would have their bond snapped. He knew that if that happened he wouldn't live through it, his body would shut down, there would be no recovering from it at all.

Harry slumped in the bed and looked out of the window, his eyes were wet as he fought back tears. If Sarek didn't want him then he would leave. Harry shakily climbed out of the bed and left the room, he missed the doctor, T’Pau and Selek who had walked into the room not even a few seconds later.

Sarek made his way to the meditation gardens that had been built, he needed to clear his mind. To focus on what he knew, to put the facts into place and look at everything from a clear view. But he couldn't help the fury that was burning underneath his skin, Harry must of had some idea! He must of known that, he was pregnant it wasn't something that could be easily hidden.

Sarek took a deep breath and blocked his end of the bond, he needed a clear head. He couldn't have Harry’s emotions flowing into him, he needed to think.

Harry stumbled as he felt Sarek’s end of the connection close off, his worst fears were slowly coming true. Sarek was rejecting both him and the unborn child that he carried, soon the bond would be severed and Sarek would be free to find someone else, someone more worthy. Someone like Amanda grayson, who had been chasing after Sarek for months until Harry had came into the picture, then it was Sarek who was pursuing Harry with such strength and determination that he couldn't help but be swept away by it all. As soon as he was gone he knew that Amanda would make her move, after all she had waited this long, surely a few more months wouldn't do any harm?

Harry didn't even realise that he had made it to their, no he couldn't think like that now. it was Sarek’s home now, he didn't have a place in it any more. He needed to leave, to find somewhere that he could hide. He stopped at what was thie- no Sarek’s room and felt a sob break free, he quickly made his way into the room and began grabbing his belongings.

Sarek calmly made his way to their home, he had felt better now that he had calmed down. He would grab some things for Harry then he would go and visit him, what he didn't expect was to find Harry packing his bags, he quickly strode over and grabbed hold of Harry preventing him from moving.

“What are you doing?”

His hands tightened on Harry’s arms drawing a whimper from his T'hy'la, he opened the bond and nearly staggered when he felt overwhelming panic and terror, Harry had never once been scared of him but to feel such terror and panic  coming from his T'hy'la it worried him.

“Please let us go, we wont bother you!”

Harry struggled in Sarek’s strong grip, he could feel bruises forming on his arms as the grip became tighter.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Harry stopped struggling as his eyes watered and he whimpered.

“You don't want us, please let us leave!”

Sarek span harry around and caused the two to fall onto the bed, Sarek pinned Harry’s hands above his head, his T'hy'la was crying and he had some idea as to why he was.

“I would never want you to leave, not now, not ever T'hy'la.”

Harry hiccuped and shook his head.

“Please don't lie!”

Sarek’s grip tightened even more on his wrists as he wiggled to get free, Sarek’s lips pulled back into a snarl.

“Stop it! I will not be leaving you!”

He forcefully pulled open the bond on both ends and flooded the bond with his emotions, allowing Harry to feel everything that he had been feeling.

Worry.

Anger.

Confusion.

Joy.

Happiness.

Fear.

Harry stopped struggling as he looked at Sarek, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

“I am never leaving you T'hy'la, not you or this child!”

A sob left Harry’s throat as he began to cry Sarek held him as his robes began to get damp with harry’s tears, he had no real idea what had caused this but whatever it was he would help Harry heal. He would be there every step of the way for his T'hy'la no matter what, his hands went to Harry’s stomach  were their child was growing, no matter what happened he would be there for the both of them. 


End file.
